1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scaffolds used in applying drywall, plastering, wallpapering and the like for supporting workmen thereon. More specifically, the invention relates to an adjustable scaffold which may be easily and quickly collapsed for storing and shipping purposes and which when assembled provides a maximum support area in close lateral and vertical proximity to a work piece.
2. Prior Art
In the past, various adjustable scaffolds, sometimes called trestles, have been developed to provide an improved support which can be easily and quickly collapsed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 850,351; 1,618,305; 1,659,113 and 2,257,876. All of the devices disclosed in these patents provide a vertically adjustable surface which is collapsible for movement and storage. Unfortunately, none of these references discloses an adjustable scaffold-type device which provides a work platform area equal to the top of the frame upon which it depends wherein such platform has a maximum surface area positioned closer to one side of the frame than the other for close access to a lateral wall or work piece.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 376,876; 1,147,522; 2,376,787 and 4,375,245 disclose sawhorse-type structures having extensible or adjustable support members. The tops of these members are not intended to be a work platform, but rather are intended to be used in pairs upon which a wooden platform may be placed. None of these references discloses either a sufficient work platform or an offset capability.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have an adjustable scaffold having a generally rectangular frame with pivotly attached legs and having a generally rectangular platform equal in surface area to the rectangular frame wherein the platform nests with respect to the frame for purposes of storage, yet is supported by the frame in an offset position, being closer to one side of the frame than the other, to provide close access to a lateral wall and at the same time wherein the frame provides step-like access to the platform when in the working condition.